


Covert Pervert

by thatskindaweird



Series: Johnlock Trope Challenge [20]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1864260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatskindaweird/pseuds/thatskindaweird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Johnlock Trope Challenge Day 27 “Covert Pervert” johnlocktropechallenge.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Covert Pervert

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short even by my standards but I ended up working a 15 hour day and that threw me all off but I didn’t want to miss another day. This is too much fun. I don’t own the characters. This one will also be getting a 2nd chapter eventually.

Everyone thought Sherlock was completely disinterested in sex but that wasn’t true...he thought about sex all the time. Not necessarily him having sex, no that was messy and distracting, but he thought about the sex everyone else was having constantly. Not only was it was helpful in cases to know how sexuality work, how it drove and manipulated them, but it also let him live vicariously through them without having to subject himself to all of the inconvenience of actually having sex. 

This outlook started causing a problem when John Watson arrived at 221B Baker St, he started creeping into Sherlock’s thoughts. At first Sherlock treated his flatmate just like everyone else but over time it became bothersome for him to think of John with anyone else. He didn’t want to call it jealousy but he couldn’t put another name on it. So slowly but surely when Sherlock thought of John having sex it became John having sex _with him_ and this thought train snowballed until he wanted it more than he had wanted anything in a long time. Unfortunately John was included in “everyone” and he was unlikely to accept that Sherlock wanted to be with him. So Sherlock started making comments that made it clear that he was interested in sex. At first John was amused by it, then he ignored it, and finally he broke down and texted Sherlock.

If I didn’t know better I would think you were hard up for something

Even I cannot deduce what you mean by that - SH

You know...sex 

Ohh yes, it’s been a while and it’s crucial to understanding the cases when sex is involved- SH

Well don’t you think you could maybe get that taken care of? It’s distracting.

How is it distracting? -SH

It just is. 

Oh I see, you didn’t think it is something I did so you can’t stop thinking about it.- SH

That isn’t what I meant, there has to be something you can do to...fix it.

Of course. I can have sex. Unfortunately I don’t want to do it with a stranger, I would hope I could with a friend.- SH

But you always say I’m your only friend.

Sounds like a plan, be home in 5 minutes- SH

John hadn’t had time to recover from his shock before he could hear Sherlock coming up the stairs.


End file.
